1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window glass retainer made of a plastic material which is held in sliding contact with the outer surface of a window glass raised and lowered inside a motor car door.
2. Prior Art Statement
Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure SHO 58-151276 discloses a window glass retainer, which comprises a base portion in contact with the inner surface of an inner leg portion of a molding mounted on the lower end of a motor car door window, the inner surface facing a window glass surface, an inner extension extending inwardly from a lower portion of the base portion in the thickness direction of the molding inner leg portion, an upright portion inwardly extending from the free end of the inner extension of a frame, i.e., a clamping frame, mounted on both the upright portion and inner extension and having a central opening, and a cloth member having an embedded fur portion in contact with the window glass surface and detachably stretched over the opening.
Opposed surfaces of the base and upright portions are provided with teeth mutually inwardly projecting and received in a groove formed in the molding inner leg portion in the longitudinal direction thereof. Also, one of opposed surfaces of the inner extension and frame is formed with a transverse groove in which the entire width of a lower portion of the cloth member is received, and the other opposed surface is formed with a ridge received in the transverse groove.
With the above prior art window glass retainer, however, the mechanical strength of its mounting on the molding is low. In addition, the retainer is liable to be moved with respect to the molding in the longitudinal direction. More specifically, with the prior art window glass retainer the teeth which project inwardly from the opposed surfaces of the base and upright portions are received only shallowly in the groove formed in the molding in the longitudinal direction thereof. Therefore, the teeth are liable to be detached from the groove when a downward force is applied to the window glass retainer. In addition, the teeth are easily moved along the longitudinal groove in the molding when a force is applied to the molding in the longitudinal direction.
Further, the cloth member having the embedded fur portion is liable to move when the frame is mounted. In other words, when mounting the frame, the cloth member has to be held urged against the surfaces of the inner extension and upright portion with the hand so that it will not move. However, the cloth member has to be released when mounting the frame, and at this time it is subject to movement. Further, when mounting the window frame a portion of the cloth member is pushed into the transverse groove by the transverse ridge. At this time, the portion noted above is liable to be pulled to result in a possible displacement of the cloth member.